


Cupid's boy

by tennisuhs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cupid AU, Happy Birthday Jaehyun, M/M, unrequired pinning, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennisuhs/pseuds/tennisuhs
Summary: Ten doesn't like his job, or Valentine's Day either. But he does like someone, after all.





	Cupid's boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is a small something for jaehyun's birthday! i hope you all enjoy

So all in all, he deserved it.

  
Ten wouldn’t be the one to voice his defeat, but he could acknowledge the reasonings why he was put in such position. In some views, he could see how he deserved even worse; in others he questioned how he didn’t see it coming. He kind of did, internally questioning why his day of reckoning hadn’t come yet.

  
Well there it was. And on Valentine’s Day of all days.

  
This minor detail shouldn’t bother him, being the one to despise the date with fervor. However, it did. Because it made his punishment even more cruel, poking at his open wound mercilessly.

  
“Ten, I think I’ve been too permissive with you.” started the man on the other side of the room. If a space of sky could be called that. Sun setting behind them, pink turning purple and Ten had to agree his office had the best walls.

  
“I’m sorry, sir.” Ten looked down, which would have been a mistake years ago, but now flying was his second nature. “I am really not cut for this job.”

  
“Yes. Yes you are, Ten.” the man proceeded, pacing around the room. “You have your convictions, which I highly respect, but you believe in love.”

  
“That I do, sir.” the employee agreed, brave as his eyes set on the man. “I do believe people are able to love: their family, their friends. But this job only proves that romantic love is nonexistent.” he stated those cruel words as facts.  
Which were absolutely demolished by his boss’ scoff. It stung then, realisation that is. It stung like a wire across his heart. Who was Ten to argue with Love himself about what love was? And what was its nature?

  
Ten gulped.

  
“Then you shall experience it.” the man had stopped, his silver tie winking at the stars that had started to bloom like popcorns in the sky. “You shall see for yourself that love exists, and to what extent does it go.” his voice was ominous, echoing through the limitless sky.  
“Not to offend you, sir. But that I already do.” the boy couldn’t help the smirk on his lips. “Which proves my theory, once again, that love is bullshit if a man with the ugliest shoes I’ve seen, gets to have the last word about who loves who and to what extent.” he let his look wander. Ten would miss it, being so far up the world seemed a toy. After setting his eyes on his boss again, he finished. “You really, do not care about people’s feelings, do you? You just want everyone to follow your word, you love playing God and choosing something that should be organic. Attraction and love should come from people’s hearts, not your lists.”

  
His final bow. The curtain was drawing, think and velvety down to the stage, dragging the night with its fall.

“Ten, you are fired.”

 

And to think that it all had started like any other day. Well, let’s put some detail to that because Valentine’s Day was not a normal day, not when your job is being a cupid. The list all but doubled then, and Ten’s temples pumped and hammered against his head at the thought of so many scorpio babies that list would result on.

  
“Good morning, sweetpea.” it could be defined as funny how Jaehyun’s deep voice always sounded so sweet.

  
“Hi, Jaehyun.”

  
The taller was made for the job. Was the poster child of it, really. He was so well cut for his occupation anyone could think he was born with his wings, his peachy cheeks and his curly hair. And well, he was born with those, but wasn’t born a cupid. Cupids are made.  
“So,how’s your day going?” honestly speaking, it was fair to say that Jaehyun was Ten’s best friend, he started counting Doyoung as a friend as well, but no one could compare to Jaehyun and his tooth-rotting personality.

  
Ten tapped on his tablet, the infamous list appearing on the screen, always the same yet always different. There were so many names from so many nationalities, he could feel his wings getting sore already. It was his second strike: international service. Apparently making someone trip so they miss their soulmate was a big penalty.

  
Ten wouldn’t say he was sorry.

  
Because he wasn’t.

  
A man who wore sandals and socks was going to hurt her. With that, Cupids can’t help. With heartbreak.

  
Ten would have done anything to become a guardian angel instead, so he could warn people who are about to be matched with absolute monsters. So he could help people and sway them from Cupids’ arrows.

  
“Same old.” Ten sighed, locking his device and looking up at Jaehyun.

  
His eyebrows were furrowed, his finger scrolling up and down. As much as his dimple was digging a hole in his face, it wasn’t a cute one. Oh no, Jaehyun had different types of dimple: there was the happy dimple, the confused dimple, the talking dimple, the frustrated dimple. And then the angry one.

  
You don’t want to be near when that pops up.

  
“Everything okay, Jae?” Ten asked trying to look over, find out what was in those pixels that bothered the other so much.

  
“It’s just.” Jaehyun dropped his shoulders, pout caught on his teeth. “I’ve been assigned this boy, right?” Ten did not enjoy these type of conversations, but they were at their workplace, the clouds fluffy under their feet.

  
“Okay, to the point.” because sure, Ten wouldn’t argue than what a better place or time to discuss this, however that didn’t take away how much Ten didn’t care.

  
“Right. So, I was about to shoot him but, you had to see him, Ten. He was so miserable, as he looked down on his phone, so I took a little peek and saw he was talking to a boy. Okay bare with me, that boy was not on the list.” Jaehyun sounded exhasperated, as if he was the boy. “I like, triple checked and he was partnered with another kid, and then when to check that kid, he was partnered with, you guessed it: my first target.”

  
Ten was lost.

  
“I’m lost.” as he doubled the corner to go to put his name on the machine. Their shift had begun.

  
“You know I can’t give you names.” his voice sounded like crushed paper, like fallen leaves.

  
So, Ten who was apparently a better friend that he himself expected, swapped their tablets. It wasn’t common, only happening when a cupid had an important job or a meeting, but it was Valentine’s Day, the boss wouldn’t mind. Like he said “as long as the job gets done.”  
“Now tell me, so I can shoot the three guys.” he was getting impatient, the clock had already started counting down until the day was over, and each uncrossed name on the list was one less number on his back account.

  
“Are you sure? What if we can’t do this?” now the leaves sounded like crinkling paper, softer, a whisper.

  
“I’ll take full responsibility.” his eyes didn’t shake, he wasn’t really the one to hesitate or go back on his words.

  
“You really want to get fired.” Jaehyun all but laughed, dry and yet hopeful. “After being a cupid your only path--”

  
“Is filling form in a ungodly cubicle somewhere up the clouds, bla bla I know.” Ten finished his sentence clearly annoyed. “Give me the names, Jung.”

  
“Okay the miserable looking guy is Taeyong, he is head over heels for this guy named Yuta, but Yuta is in love with Taeil. And guess what? Taeil likes Taeyong.” Jaehyun explained finding the names on the list easily. They were pinned. Jaehyun had put them in the urgent fucking section.

  
They only did that for people who’s time was running out.

  
Wait.

  
Nope, Ten didn’t care. He just wanted to help his friend and get his list done as fast as possible.

  
“Seems easy enough.” the shorter shrugged, giving his friend a reassuring smile. “You have fun going all the way to Germany.”  
Even though cupids didn’t have a dressing code, not since the togas went out of style, Jaehyun always showed up with the softest materials framing his figure, covering his skin. And Ten let his hand brush on his upper arm, comfort and affection taking over him for a couple of seconds before stepping away.

  
“Thanks again, Ten.” Jaehyun smiled. A happy dimple. Ten thrived on those.

  
“Don’t mention it.”

  
Ten didn’t like being a cupid. Didn’t like cupids as a whole, as a concept, as an idea. However, he had been chosen for a reason that he was still trying to find. Perhaps, he’d like to think that it was to meet Jaehyun, to be able to hold his hand and be called his friend. Because romantic love was bullshit, could be easily manipulated by these beings with wings. It really didn’t have much soil in most cases, roots as weak as they come, making people unhappy in the long run.

  
It was such a bad job with very bad results, and Ten was sick of it. But then, there were people like Jaehyun, who loved the job, who loved making other people happy. Jaehyun was in love with love, he was the embodiment of it. And maybe that’s why Ten was willing to risk his privileged position, to prove himself that love was worth it.

That Jaehyun was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! hmu on twitter @moonsdior or cc /youngghos


End file.
